


Perfect

by Bivers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheerleaders, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Fukuroudani, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sports, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bivers/pseuds/Bivers
Summary: Akaashi Kaya had the perfect life.Wealthy parents, almost genius intellect, and another beauty to make almost anyone jealous. Her whole life had been planned out for her in meticulous detail. She would graduate high school at the top of her class, go to a prestigious university, and become a doctor.It’s what her parents always wanted from her. It’s what she was meant to do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> This work contains themes of transphobia, homophobia, and self-harm tendencies. Please take caution if these sorts of things trigger you in any way.  
> Akaashi's pronouns and name will be changing as he does through the story.  
> Please Enjoy

Akaashi Kaya had the perfect life. 

Wealthy parents, almost genius intellect, and another beauty to make most anyone jealous. Her whole life had been planned out for her in meticulous detail. She would graduate high school at the top of her class, go to a prestigious university, and become a doctor. 

It’s what her parents always wanted from her. It’s what she was meant to do. 

The young girl stood in front of the massive Fukurodani Academy, her bored expression masking her anxious feelings. Her parents had been thrilled at the news of the school she had chosen, her mother even doing her hair in a nice side braid for the first day. It felt off. The long hair over her shoulder felt out of place. 

She sighed softly, pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, chalking it up to nerves. She stepped over the gate line onto school grounds, the sounds of the wind and her now fellow students chatter filling the air as she made her way to the front of the building. Most students stood within small groups, chattering happily, discussing classes and what the year would bring. One group, noticeably larger and louder than the others stood near the entrance. A large, muscular boy with spiky, owlish hair, yelled exasperatedly to his friends, who in turn laughed at his antics. She rolled her eyes at the group, quickly walking in, not noticing the sudden quiet and the wide, golden eyes following her. 

The day went on just as Akaashi had planned. She arrived at her classes early, keeping mostly to herself but speaking politely to anyone who initiated a conversation. She ignored the thick, queasy feeling that filled her chest as she changed for the gym with all the other girls, unconsciously crossing her arms in front of her chest as they lined up in the gym. 

At the end of the day, she walked out of the main building, again ignoring the groups of students gathering around the yard. She kept her head down, determined to get home as fast as she could.

Life works in funny ways though. 

“WATCH OUT!” Came a loud voice to her left. She only looked up quick enough for a volleyball to hit her square in the face, followed by a boy yelling at her as she fell to the ground. 

When she came to, the only things her brain could comprehend were the panicked voices around her and the muscled arms that were holding her up.   
“-can’t believe you killed her, Bo.”   
“I didn’t mean to! Holy shit, I killed her.”   
“Isn’t that the first year you were staring at-?”  
“SHUT UP, KONOHA!”

She groaned softly at the sudden yelling, opening her eyes slowly as the talking stopped. She raised a hand to her head, looking up at the wide eyed boy staring down at her. She didn’t know if it was the horrible headache she had or how tired she suddenly was, but she couldn’t stop herself from staring up at the handsome boy in front of her, barely registering that his mouth was moving. “-ally sorry, I swear I didn’t see you there! I’m not a violent guy! I just got really excited cause it’s the first day of school, ya know? And that means that volleyball started, and I’m on the team, though you probably could have guessed that-” His rambling was cut off by a smack to the head from one of his teammates. “You’re just freaking her out more, man.” 

She could only watch as the two boys argued with each other, blinking slowly as she realized the larger boy was still carrying her. “Umm, excuse me?” She said quietly, causing both boys to stop and look back at her. “Can you put me down, please?” 

There was silence for a moment before laughter broke out from the boys in the room as the one holding her flushed, quickly setting her back to her feet. She stumbled slightly as the wave of dizziness went through her as she straightened out her skirt, her legs unconsciously pressing closer together as she felt her bare thighs. The young girl looked up slightly as she felt a large, muscled hand on the small of her back, seeing the boy with the wild hair looking at her with a concerned, slightly serious look. “Are you okay?”

Kaya stared up at him for a moment, cursing herself for the faint flush she felt growing on her cheeks at how close the other was. “I’m...fine. I really should get home though.” She said quickly, looking around for her bag. She raised her hand to her head as another sudden wave of dizziness washed over her. 

“Hey, woah, no,” A voice came as she watched the boy take her bag from one of his teammates. “I knocked you out, the least I could do is walk you home.” Kaya looked up at him, watching him guaredly. He laughed at the look on her face. “I gotta make sure you get home safe! How would that look if you passed out and got hit by a car or something!” He waved good boy to the other boys around them, before grabbing Kaya’s hand and pulling her back outside of the gym they had been in. She looked around, seeing that most of the students that had been gathering around, were gone, beach to their homes. 

She looked up at the boy in front of her, still holding her hand as he led her off the school grounds. “So, where do ya live anyway?” He asked, looking back at her with a wide grin plastered on his face. 

“...I don’t know your name.” She said after a moment, pulling her hand away from his. He stopped, hands on his hips as his grin fell slightly before immediately returning, brighter and wider. “Bokuto Koutaro, at your service! And what's yours?” He asked, swinging her bag over his shoulder. “Akaashi Kaya.” She said shortly, moving to reach for her bag, only for him to hold it away from her. “Hey Hey! I’m gonna carry your bag, Aghaashi! You’re a damsel in distress and I am here as your knight in shining armour.” 

She ignored the queasy feeling she got at being called a damsel. It must just be the headache. 

“It’s Akaashi. And can I at least have my phone?” She asked, holding out her hand to him. Bokuto nodded, reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone and handing it to her, before taking her hand again and leading her away. 

She sighed softly, accepting his hand as she looked at her phone with her other, seeing many missed calls and texts from her parents, asking where she was.   
“Oh shit, overbearing much?” Bokuto’s voice rang out, much closer as he leaned over to look at her phone. Kaya jumped slightly, holding her phone to her chest as she looked at him. “Don’t do that, please.” Bokuto shrugged, laughing carelessly, throwing his head back. “You’re funny, ‘Kaashi!” Kaya rolled her eyes, looking back at her phone, blinking slowly as the bright light increased the dull ache behind her eyes. She quickly texted her mother that she was on her way home, before looking back at Bokuto. 

“You really didn’t have to walk me home, Bokuto-san.” She said, hoping he would give her back her bag and leave her alone. He looked down at her like she was insane. “Man, you keep saying that! I’m trying to be a nice guy here and walk a pretty first year. Hitting you with that volleyball just gives me an excuse!” He laughed. “Wow, when I saw you pass out, I almost freaked out. Well I did kind of freak out, but you hit your head super hard when you fell! There was a cracking sound and all-” 

Kaya tuned him out for the rest of the walk, adding small hums and nods every once and a while so he would think she was listening to whatever nonsense was coming from his mouth. He fell silent, however, as they turned onto her street, full of large, beautifully built and expensive looking houses. “WOAH ‘KAASHI!” His voice rang out loudly, causing her to wince at the sound. “You never told me you were super rich!” 

“I’ve only known you for twenty minutes, Bokuto-san.” She sighed as they walked down the sidewalk, coming up to her house. She stopped in front of the tall house, turning to look at the boy. “This is it. May I have my bag now?” Bokuto grinned widely as he nodded, sliding it off his shoulder as he handed it to her. “There ya go, ‘Kaashi! I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? You should come by the gym again if you’re feeling better tomorrow.” 

“Maybe…” She mumbled, barely paying attention as she fished out her keys from her bag, opening the front gate. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” She said, offering him a very faint, polite smile as she quickly walked into her house, shutting the door quickly and sliding her shoes off. She looked out the door window, watching as Bokuto stood there, wide eyed and red faced, staring at the door. He stayed there for a moment, before smiling widely and walking away, whistling the whole way. 

Kaya sighed softly, moving her hands to take her hair out of her braid as she heard her name called from the living room. 

She took a deep breath, holding it as her hair fell down her back as she walked to the living room.


End file.
